


Painted Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Character Death, Death, Gen, Speculation, Surreal, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible scenario for when the kids create the Scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Blue

_Though the magnitude of the ensuing destruction resulting directly from your actions will be neither possible or necessary for you to fathom..._

Space splits and time rends, players stand on either side of the rift. Twelve facing four (three for each; a boon or a curse? Who knows)

Space splits and time rends.

He crosses the rift, borne by breath (his friends close behind, riding Light or the fabric of the Scratch itself.)

It's all her doing, of course. They may h8te her, but without her it couldn't have been done. It's all part of her plan, perfect. They couldn't see what she's seen, but she stole the Light and in the Light she saw fortune and fortune she weaves to her command.

The whole pattern isn't visible to her _yet_. She's been working with only three fourths of the puzzle – so much of it thus far only seen through windows. But she knows this – the broken pieces of two null sessions might be made whole if the two are joined. Hence the unleashing of the Demon. Hence the death, hence the pain; all along it's because she _knows_ – join two universes and gain a new more perfect world.

The best world possible.

And it will be _her_ doing.

She smiles, and she leaps into the void, before any of the others. She smiles, and she reaches her hand to John, her wings unfurling behind her.

Their fingers touch.

And then she _sees_ at last.

It happens, as do all things involving the demon, so quickly she can barely think. And she realizes. Of course he does this on his way to greet them in the distant past. Of course.

In the background, the dragon watches her fall. The dragon smiles, and flips a coin.

There are two past-futures.

Blue and red.

Red blood coats the blade. The Heir is dead.

 

The dragon flips the coin.

 

There are two past-futures.

Vriska's eyes widen and she sees at once eight paths reflected; her eyes widen and she acts _without thought_ ; God-wings of light unfurl and already she is in the way, for all the good it does.

Her fingers brush his and he is painted in a different kind of blue. Blue blood coats the demon's blade. The heir catches her as she falls.

It is enough of a distraction that Knight Maid Witch and Sylph are able to warp the demon away, change time and space to send him into the past.

They all remember now. The blade was blue when he arrived. Time re-knits and she, too, remembers differently. Or had it always been so?

 _There nevertheless ought to be a silver lining._

The Heir is safe. That's all that matters, now. 


End file.
